Traficando sentimientos
by Reika Namino
Summary: Kagome s la mas buscada x la mafia, ya q acsino a uno d sus lideres,Inu pertnec a ellos,uniko lider,tratando d atraparla... Entre las balas y el gatillo ncontraran el amor?proximo lemmon!
1. Sentimientos estafados

**Weno como vran est es mi 1er fic d inu, aunq no el uniko, aki les vengo con un buen trama, avr q les parece.**

**Agradecimiento: A shiory asuka xq viendole m iamgin la historia jajaja(mntira ) weno es vrdad no lo dudo, y chiaki la desaparecida, q ni tiene idea q akbo d publikr est fic, ahhh y mndiga continua tu fic **

**mm q más weno q lo disfrutn y no confundan las parejas ya q es solo INUxKAG**

**REVIEWS xq sino la historia c queda aki, m dejaran con las ganas **

* * *

**Traficando Sentimientos**

_Por: Frikis-san _

_dedikdo: a todos los mafiosos y asecinos_

**_1er: Sentimientosestafados _**

No entiendes que no te amo- grito un chico bastante alto a decir verdad

Por…por qué- pregunto entre sollozos una chica de ojos color chocolate

No tengo un porque solo quiero que te alejes de mi- gritó este empujándola- ya bastante tengo con tus capricho, niña

I…Idiota- grito desde el piso, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, - yo te entregue todo, hasta la fortuna de mi padre ¿Y así me lo devuelves?- dijo soltando un sollozo, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en llanto

Ja, crees que con eso me ibas a comprar- dijo este dándole una cachetada que recibió la pobre chica amargamente – Niña ingenua, lo único que buscas es atención

No, no es cierto- dijo ella tocándose la mejilla roja por el impacto- desgraciado- diciendo esto agarró la pistola de la chaqueta de su ex novio, tiró el gatillo dándole en la cabeza y acabando con su vida al instante (jajaja risa malévola . )

La chica tenía la mirada de odio, ya las lagrimas no eran nada, viendo el cuerpo inerte de la persona que más creyó amar y que destrozó su corazón metiéndose con su compañera de estudios, Kouga, ese era el nombre de ese engendro que la lastimo metiéndose con Ayame.

Kagome Higurashi, ese era su nombre, cursaba el ultimo grado de la preparatoria con tan solo 17 años, ingenuamente se había enamorado de un chico que era de la mafia de 24 años, bastante mayor que ella.

Se había enamorado perdidamente de é, pero este aún la seguía viendo como una niña y eso a ella le molestaba, sufría de celos cada vez que veía a su novio acercarse a una chica, sabía muy bien, que con ella no bastaba, aún era muy joven para ofrecerle mas, y eso a él le traía harto.

Sin embargo, ella era solo una niña cuando lo conoció a eso de los 15 año, sabía muy bien el peligro que llevaría con aquella relación, pero se entusiasmo mucho, quería que el la llevase donde fuese sin importar los peligro, tan solo quería salir de las rutinas, ser diferente escaparse, ya que no soportaba que sus padres se pelearan a cada instante, a gritos y a golpes, ella ya no quería ver más de eso, solo quería desaparecer.

Y ahora se encontraba sola en medio de nueva York, solo tenía una tarjeta inagotable de la mafia que se la había robado a Kouga.

&&&&&&&

Ya había pasado un año desde que dejo el cuerpo de Kouga en el callejón, sabía que era peligroso sacar mucho dinero ya que su aliados (la mafia), se darían cuenta y no dudarían en buscarla y mandarla a matar, era bastante peligroso, ya que Kagome sabía mucha información sobre las gestiones de este grupo, y era una terrible amenaza para su escuadrón, por ello era mejor matarla antes que informara a alguna fuente, o mucho peor a la policía.

Por ello cada vez que retiraba dinero tenía que viajar inmediatamente para que no la encontraran, no era una tarea fácil pero ella había logrado adecuarse a ese estilo de vida y le iba bastante bien.

……………..

Había acabado la preparatoria poco antes del asesinato, pero aún así no tenía necesidad de trabajar y solo se limitaba a trabajar y a entrenar.

La mafia la perseguía a cada momento según su informante, sabían muy bien que si inhabilitaban su tarjeta de crédito perderían toda pista de su paradero así que dejaban que ella sacase todo lo que quisiera.

Era difícil distinguir a la kagome de ahora con la kagome de antes.

Su cabello antes negro azabache, un poco ondulado, ahora era rojizo y lacio, su tez se había aclarado por los frecuentes días de invierno, había bajado considerablemente de peso, antes era regordeta, no muy flaca, pero ahora era una hermosa mujer flaca como una modelo esbelta, en si ella había cambiado de apariencia para que nadie la reconociera, por ello hizo una transformación completa a lo que se refería a su apariencia.

Aún conservaba aquellos ojos color chocolate y por nada del mundo se los iba a cambiar.

Siempre vestía elegantemente con las mejores marcas y había acordado comprarse un departamento aquel día.

Quisiera ver al dueño de este lugar

¿Quién lo busca?

La señorita Kagome Takahashi- kagome usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre, así que de ese modo no pasaría nada, y nadie se enteraría de su verdadero nombre

Flash Back

desgraciado. Gritó a la vez que jalaba el gatillo y le daba en la cabeza

Kagome miraba el cuerpo de Kouga con odio, esa persona que le había sido infiel y que jugo con sus sentimientos, sonrió para ella, estaba satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que estaba mal pero en ese momento la satisfacción era enorme, y la sonrisa lo hacía notar, aquella ironía que no s e le iba del rostro.

Escucho frenos de carros a lo lejos y un tiroteo, debía ser la mafia contra los policías, ellos no iban a permitir que las seguridades se enteraran de las cosas que hacían a escondidas, como el tráfico de drogas, aún nadie sabía que kouga estaba muerto, pero no tardarían ya que rondaban aq2uellos sitios.

Kagome ante esto no dudo en llevarse su pistola y su tarjeta de crédito

Fin del flash back

Señorita pase, la estuvimos esperando- dijo una chica de cabellos claros

Ah, sí- dijo Kagome, no esperaba que le abrieran tan pronto, al entrar se encontró en un lugar bastante lujoso, por el exterior, no aparentaba serlo, pero en el interior era bastante adinerado para pertenecer a aquella calle

Señorita Takahashi bienvenida- dijo un anciano que llevaba una pipa en su boca

Gracias, Mucho gusto- dijo la chica estrechándole la mano

Podría enseñarme el departamento

Sí por supuesto- dijo enseñándole en pasillo

Entró a la casa encontrándose con una sala común, (cuando m refiero a sala común es dond todos los inquilinos se reúnen, o puedn usar sin problemas, no es q sea comun xq era hermosa), en la que había muebles de lujo, luces opacadas, e iluminado perfecto, el espejo en el centro, una mesita de madera tallada, unas lámparas a cada lado de los muebles, siguió adelante y se encontró con un patio bastante grande donde se encontraba la piscina con varias sillas para tomar sol

Al frente de donde estaban había un edificio de 7 pisos

El mió será el ultimo ¿verdad?- pregunto kagome para cerciorarse de que su contrato fuera hecho a la perfección

Así es, como decía el contrato señorita- dijo el anciano

Sí, dijo pasando al departamento

En el primer piso, había una sala de estar con muebles de color negro y rojo, que hacían ver la edificación bastante moderna.

De aquí se lo dejo solo a usted, el mayordomo ya trajo sus maletas, usted puede ver sola el departamento- dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro y caminando lentamente en rumbo a su casa que se encontraba en arriba de la sala común

&&&&&&

Era un hermoso departamento, muy moderno a decir verdad, su suelo era de mayólica fría, blanca, de granizo; sus muebles eran negros, había una chimenea en el centro que le daba un toque de delicadeza

Esta bien- susurró ala vez que se echaba en uno de los sofás más esponjoso- Me encanta- diciendo esto cayó en un sueño profundo que era casi imposible de despertar

Estaba caminando tranquilamente con un objeto en las manos en la mansión en la que todos la conocían.

De repente escuchó gemidos provenientes de un cuarto con un poco de curiosidad la chica abre la puerta y se encuentra a…

&&&&&

Se encuentra frente a Kouga con la pistola en la mano

desgraciado- jaló el gatillo

Ahhhhhh- gritó jadeado la chica al despertarse de ese terrible sueño, su rostro estaba cubierto por un sudor frío, sus pupilas levemente dilatadas y su corazón palpitando a más no poder

Maldición, estupido sueño-dijo mojándose en rostro en el lavabo- siempre termina así

Ring Ring- el sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos

Habla Kagome- contestó con poca delicadeza

Kagome, me informaron sobre la mafia- habló una voz masculina procedente del receptor

Miroku no me digas que ya…- dijo Kagome con una voz nerviosa

Así es, la mafia te ha localizado, me informó mi superior que hoy Iremos en tu búsqueda

¿Qué?

Shhh- no grites

¿Quién…Quién hizo eso?

Creo que en este momento estas en un departamento en la calle Western

Sí, así es- gritó asustándose cada vez más

¿No lo ves?- dijo ingenuamente miroku

No

Ah ¿Quién te entiende? Eres inteligente, lo veo por la manera en que arreglas tu escape, pero no entiendo como no te das cuenta- dijo miroku esperando una respuesta

Pues no que quieres que haga, caracho , no puedo pensar en este momento

Pues el dueño del local es el informante- dijo como si fuera algo obvio

Que carajo- dijo cogiendo su bolso que llevaba las cosas más importantes.

Kagome bajo las escaleras ya que el ascensor había sido apagado para un posible escape, sabía muy bien que alguien estaba en el primer piso para matarla, pero no lo permitiría, viviría pase lo que pase, ya que no había escapado en vano, y la historia no acabaría aquí

No pensaré en nada- dijo saltando desde la ventana del tercer piso, cayendo precipitosamente en arbusto, que le ocasionó heridas sin importancia- Nunca me atraparan

Kagome salió corriendo a la calle, donde encontró un carro negro

Kagome, rápido, por aquí

Miroku¡- exclamó subiéndose al coche- gracias

* * *

**Weno c prguntaran onda mi qrido inu, el desaparecido, weno en el prox capi sale ELLLLL¡ emocionnc conmigo jajaja van a vr el cambio , hajaja esta buenisimo, no shiory jajaja (en pijama)**

**REVIEWS onegaii si no fueron con est5a historia y espero vr q los 1eros sean d mis tomodachis opk? asi q m localizan a chiaki pa q c entere jjujuju(morino)**

**besitos hasta el prox capi, q va tar q arde (kawamura PoT coraxon, todo aquel q le gust prince of tennis lean mis fic) ya muxa publicidad, hasta pronto sayonara **


	2. Inumafia

**hiii, amiitos, mm pienso q no m demore muxo en bajar este nuevo cap, esta muy bueno, mm o eso es lo q m dijeron ...**

**weno adelantos, sale inuuuu''''¡ emocion, y c encuetran jajajaj (risa malevola)**

**bueno, esta vez exigire reviws, no saben lo dificil q es tipiar, prefiero mil vecs q leer q escribir, mis dedos estan destrozados XDXDXD**

**Pro weno too para ustedes no es asi? **

**weno para no aburrirlos aki les vengo con un nuevo cap**

* * *

**Traficando sentimientos**

**_Por: frikis-san _**

**_2.- Inu-mafia _**

kagome sube- dijo un chico desde el carro

Mirok…- susurró

Shhh, tonta no digas mi nombre,- dijo mientras la chica cerraba la puerta del copiloto

Casi te atrapa, chica- se quejó Miroku moviendo el espejo retrovisor- Yo ya pensaba que era tu fin

Ni loca, me dejaría atrapar- dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos- pero acepto que esta vez fue muy peligroso, me han investigado demasiado bien

Eso no lo dudes, si sigue así, talvez me entreguen el caso, y tendré que ir en tu búsqueda

Eso sería mucho peor-dijo Kagome sacándose el abrigo- Bueno ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Mmm, creo que por estos días sería mejor que te quedes en uno de mis departamentos, ahí no hay nada de seguridad

Esta bien, pero hay un pequeño problema- dijo Kagome poniendo una cara de angelito

Ahora ¿Qué?- dijo mirando con cara de cansancio

Etto, me he olvidado mi ropa, tu crees que puedas recuperar mis maletas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Señor, no logramos atrapar a Higurashi, - dijo un hombre un poco asustado

¿Qué?- dijo un joven de cabellos claros recargando su puño contra el escritorio haciendo que este produjera un sonido muy fuerte

Lo siento señor, es que la recogió un carro negro y se la llevo

Esa chica¡- susurró- llama a miroku lo necesito ahora mismo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ring Ring- sonó el celular de Miroku justo cuando llegaba a su departamento

Aquí Miroku- saludó mientras que dirigía a Kagome a través de las escaleras

Miroku.- se escuchó desde el receptor – El jefe esta muy molesto desea verte en este momento

Esta bien hoyo, enseguida voy- se despidió- Kagome me tengo que ir,

Esta bien- dijo Kagome sentándose en el sofá

¿Qué harás tú?

Mmm, supongo que a la peluquería , para que me cambien de look, porque esos hijos de $&/(&) ya saben mi apariencia- dijo Kagome prendiendo un cigarrillo; ella no estaba acostumbrada a fumar, pero lo hacía cuando sentía presión, y en ese momento si que lo sentía

Bueno, vengo cuando pueda, mientras siéntete como en casa- dijo poniéndose su saco, y saliendo del lujoso apartamento

Miroku era el segundo al mando, después de Inuyasha claro, era uno de los mafiosos más ricos, y era conocido por su infinidad de casas; Aún más que el propio jefe, que utilizaba el dinero en otras cosas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku, te he estado esperando por más de una hora

Pero ya estoy aquí¿no crees?

Feh- se quejó el jefe, sentándose en su sillón, y poniendo los pies en la mesa del centro

¿y para qué me llamaste?-

Mmm, bueno quiero asignarte el caso de Higurashi, no lo podemos dejar más tiempo en el aire; y si nos demoramos, talvez hasta la policía se entere de esto

Inuyasha, no le puedes dar a alguien más el trabajo- pregunto con los dedos cruzados (signo de suerte)

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Inuyasha tratando de comprender a su amigo

Es que… - se quedó callado, al ver a Inuyasha prendiendo un cigarrillo- Idéntico a Kagome- susurró

¿Qué¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Inuyasha viendo a Miroku con curiosidad, se notaba que aún era un niño

Este… - tartamudea, antes de encontrar una idea- Es que le dije a Sanguito que saldría con ella esta semana, Tu sabes que quiero conquistarla

De todos modos ya te elegí- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro al notar que su amigo se había interesado por esa chica

Sango era una amiga de la infancia, no tenía ni idea de que ellos pertenecían a la mafia, y menos que ellos dos la lideraban.

Ella había crecido en una familia rica, al igual que los Taisho y la familia de Miroku.

Se encontraban en reuniones y jugaban como cualquier niño. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, miroku se empezó a fijar en sango, pero ella aún lo veía como un amigo.

Hasta hace poco, que Miroku le invito a cenar, y ella convenientemente acepto.

FLASH BACK

Sanguito querida- gritó Miroku, a la vez que pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica

Ahora ¿qué quieres?

¿Qué forma de hablar es esa, Sanguito?

¿Qué deseas querido Miroku?- dijo arrastrando las palabras

Mmm, me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo este viernes

Y que me haría querer…- se quedó callada al sentir la mano de miroku en un lugar no muy apropiado- Miroku¡- gritó a la vez que le dejaba la mejilla roja- como dije antes ¿Qué me haría querer ir contigo?

Te invitare a un restaurante caro, te llevaré a pasear, te compraré lo que quieras- dijo Miroku frotándose la mejilla- ¿Qué te parece?

Y me compraras chocolates

Claro, si tu quieres- dijo Miroku mostrando una sonrisa ganadora

Esta bien- dijo Ella- ¿Qué día dijiste?

Viernes,

Ya pues- dijo Sango tratando de no mostrar interés, pero al contrario ella tenía todas las ganas de salir con el.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Todavía sabes cuanto me costo invitarla, y ahora me mandas a buscar a aquella chica- dijo Miroku tratando que Inuyasha le aceptara la propuesta; no quería ni pensar en como ocultaría a su amiga de esa ola de mafiosos

Ya te lo dije Miroku- dijo Inu, dando la conversación por terminada- Y cuéntame- dijo dándole una silla- Así que ahora ya encontraste tu media naranja

Si tu lo dices- dijo sentándose, y robando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de Inuyasha

Hey

No molestes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba caminando a paso ligero, mientras buscaba alguna peluquería que fuera capaz de hacerle un buen cambio de apariencia.

Solo se veía a una mujer alta, de perfecta figura y de cabellera rojiza.

Kagome iba de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar algún lugar presentable.

Aquí esta- dijo mirando un lujoso salón

Pase señorita, enseguida le atenderemos

OK

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ¿cómo es la apariencia de Higurashi?- preguntó miroku, para ver que tan bien informados estaban

Lleva el cabello hasta los hombros, color rojizo, contextura delgada, bastante esbelta, 92-61-89, esas son sus medidas

Debe ser una verdadera belleza- susurró Miroku recordando a Kagome

Sí, exactamente, debe ser muy hermosa, además tiene buena estatura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Qué desea que le hagamos?- preguntó la estilista

Mmm déjame ver- Susurraba Kagome mientras pensaba como se vería mejor- Quiero pintarme el cabello de negro azabache

¿Ese es su color natural?

Así es; quiero que me haga un corte moderno de…

Pasaron 2 horas y media; Kagome ya había terminado de hacerse su peinado y había ido a comprarse ropa nueva, un poco más moderna y atrevida.

En aquel momento llevaba el cabello unos cinco cm. Arriba de los hombros, con flequillos, uno mas arriba que otros, es decir en degrade y en la parte de adelante un flequillo que caía al lado derecho de la cara.

Su piel era muy blanca así que contrastaba sin problemas.

Su atuendo consistía en un T-shirt color verde unos centímetros arriba del ombligo; stresh apretado, que hacía notar sus atributos; un pantalón Jean color azul y unas botas terminadas en punta color negro hasta las rodillas.

El jean iba debajo de las botas.

Un cambio radical. Pensó Kagome- Ya pronto se me acabaran las ideas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya llegue- gritó Miroku abriendo la puerta

Hola- saludó Kagome saliendo de la cocina

Hola, buenas noches señorita¿dónde esta kagome - preguntó Miroku viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza, era realmente hermosa, sin pensarlo yacía babeando ahí parado ( si m preguntan con es ese look, has visto a la chica de T.A.T.U. la de cabello negro, en su ultimo video clip, su ropa y su cabello están de la pm . XDXD)

Soy yo, miroku-¿tanto así he cambiado?

¿kagome?-dijo limpiándose con la manga de su camisa la baba que caía por su boca.

Si, la misma en persona, deja de babear, tonto, me vas a hacer sonrojar

Jajaja, que tal cambio- se rió el chico de ojos azules

Así la mafia no me reconocerá –dijo, pero un momento silencioso transcurrió haciendo sentir incomoda a kagome

De eso pensaba hablarte- dijo miroku poniéndose serio- me asignaron a perseguirte

¿Cómo¿que?- dijo kagome aun asustada

Ve a este lugar-dijo entregándole una dirección-pide un arma para principiante, yo te enseñare a usarla

¿Un arma?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba caminado, hacia aquella dirección, estaba un poco asustada, pero decidida a defender su vida contra todo.

Entro y encontró a muchos hombres revisando sus nuevas armas.

uhh!-le fastidio un grupo de hombres- que linda nenita.

Hey! Nena, quieres pasar una noche conmigo- dijo uno mirando mas allá de lo debido.

Kagome pasó sin hacer caso

Busco a Takato Himura

Por ese lado -le señalo un hombre que tenia una pipa en la boca

Gracias

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inyasha –dijo un chico a su jefe

¿Qué pasa?

Este…-tartamudeo el chico, mientras sudaba frió-¿Cómo decirte?

Dímelo de una vez

Bueno, Hoyo estuvo en el casino

¿Qué?-grito Inuyasha; el sabia muy bien que cuando hoyo iba a los casinos, siempre terminaba mal

Aposto contra unos hombres de hokkaido y por desesperación aposto su propia vida

Ese imbecil-susurro Inuyasha cogiendo uno de sus tantos abrigos

Hay un pequeño problema-susurró el chico asustado

¿Ahora que?

En el combate pasado contra los de Akina, perdimos varias armas

Esta bien iremos a comprar donde Himura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Takato Himura?-pregunto la chica a un joven de cabello largo

El mismo, linda dama

Busco- dijo ignorando lo ultimo que dijo- busco un arma de protección para principiantes

Mmm¿principiante? – dijo por primera vez volteando a verla- dame tu mano derecha

¿Qué?

Que me des tu mano derecha

Kagome no se quejo y le dio su mano, este le reviso detenidamente la palma hasta que…

Himura- gritó alguien que abrió la puerta estrepitosamente

Inu…yasha- susurró soltando la mano de Kagome

Así que una principiante- dijo inu dirigiéndose a himura sin voltear a ver a Kagome

No, no es una principiante cualquiera, ella ya a utilizado un arma

¿Qué?- gritó Kagome acaparando la atención

En ese instante Inuyasha volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica; inmediatamente después los dos se sonrojaron al ver el aspecto de cada uno.

Ambos no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba, solo imaginaban que ya se habían visto antes.

Inuyasha al verla se quedó embelesado, era la primera vez que se quedaba de ese modo, y había terminado sonrojándose, eso no era una buena señal

Este es mejor para ti nenita- le dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa, que ella no devolvió, más bien aún seguía un poco chocada por lo que acababa de ocurrir- o mejor dicho, asesina- susurró

Kagome la cogió asustada y salió de aquel lugar con paso rápido

la he visto en otra parte – susurró Inuyasha recordando a foto de higurashi, pero desafortunadamente no concordaba- ¿Quién será?

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno espero q les halla gustado, y q me dejen reviews d toos modos .**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**nos vemos en el trcer cap **

**matta ne**

**frikis-san **


	3. Sorpresa!

**Holas a todos, antes que todo... siento muxo mi restras, es que estaba muy ocupada con mis tareas y trabajos, y hasta mi papa c apodero de mi computadora:S... pro eso no dic nada... de oi en adelante tratare de bajar los fics lo mas rapido posible**

**Espero que este cap les guste... lo hic con mucho amor...XD si les gusta dejen reviews x favor **

* * *

**TRAFICANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

3-.**Sorpresa!**

Kagome había regresado al apartamento, sintiendo el nerviosismo aún recorrer sus venas. Su aliento era seco, su mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos… Que había tratado de decir ese tipo, no tenía la menor idea, ni tampoco porque le había llamado asesina sabiendo absolutamente nada de lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza.

Miró su mano por un momento tratando de diferenciarla con la de antes, no sabía en que había cambiado seguía siendo la misma… pero por qué dijo aquella cosa.

Así que Himura vio tu mano- susurró alguien por detrás, Kagome dio un respingo- No te quedes así Kagome, es un simple humano que no te hará daño como muchos otros, solo trata de intimidar.

No creo que sea eso- dijo volteándose para encontrarse con Miroku detrás de ella.

Se dirigía al departamento y termino encontrándolo en la entrada.

Creo que necesitas recomponerte de semejante susto- le dijo pasando su mano por la espalda pero no con esas intenciones malogradas en mente.

No estoy asustada, es solo…que me impresionó – dijo Kagome tratando de no hacer notar su miedo

Vamos- le jaló Miroku, Kagome le miró extrañada

¿A dónde?- dijo Kagome tratando de parar pero la fuerza de su amigo era mucho más de la que ella poseía

A comprar algo que comer… ¿Te gusta la comida china?- dijo ya caminando con normalidad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No creí que terminaría así- se disculpó Hoyo- Creí que solo sería un juego y ya…

No es excusa- renegó- Hemos tenido que pelearnos con los de Akina siendo ellos los que nos proporcionaban la carretera mas corta para llegar al valle.

Lo siento… hablaré con ellos, trataré de hacer un trato- pronunció desesperadamente

No permitiré que salgas de la mansión hasta que haya elegido lo que haré contigo – dijo terminando su decisión

Pero Inuya…- gritó pero Inuyasha ya se había ido del despacho

Era ya tarde, las estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo oscuro y la gente ya regresaba del trabajo.

Inuyasha se preguntaba por qué el no podía descansar de aquella manera, es que tenía que hacer algunas rutinas en la noche como organizar los escuadrones, ver bien cuales son sus enemigos, etc.

No era nada llamativo aquel trabajo, pero había aprendido a quererlo de una manera obsesiva.

Aló- contesto el celular- Habla Inuyasha

_¿Dónde estas Inuyasha?_- le preguntó una voz conocida

En el trabajo como siempre- le dijo cambiando de tono de voz al saber quien era en realidad- Tú sabes bien que trabajo día y noche.

_Aún no lo creía… Oye, tomate la noche libre, quisiera verte hoy _- dijo la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

No creo posible- respondió

_Harás lo posible_- replicó- _he llamado a Miroku y le he invitado a ver unas películas en mi casa, como en los viejos tiempos_- dijo alegre- _te estaré esperando a las 9:00 no tardes_

Feh- renegó- Allí estaré.

Esa chica aún no crecía, le encantaba ver películas en especial con ellos ya que sabía como terminaban después de ver una película de terror. Era imposible decir que no, ya que Sango de resentía y era mejor no buscar problemas cuando uno estaba estresado.

Pero un pensamiento le rondó la cabeza, acaso se habría enterado que aquel día era su cumpleaños planeaba hacer algo, de eso no había duda, ya vería como sería.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¡Ufh¡- dijo – Miroku, me has hecho comer demasiado, que tal si engordo, se supone que seguía una dieta- se quejo Kagome al llegar a su apartamento después de quitarse los zapatos

Pero si estas hecha un palo, ya era hora que alguien te alimentara un poco- se rió Miroku

Insensible, no sabes lo que tenemos que hacer las mujeres- gritó de manera graciosa

¿Y qué sería eso?- pregunto con sarcasmo

Un esfuerzo enorme para bajar de peso- dijo tirándole un cojín del sillón

Ring Ring- sonó un celular.

Los dos jóvenes hurgaron entre sus bolsillos buscando el dichoso celular que no aparecía en ninguna parte.

¿Alo?- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo su respectivo teléfono

Hola, sango ¿Qué tal? A los años- Saludó Kagome desapareciendo de la vista de Miroku que se sentía avergonzado, Kagome rió en son de burla…Al estar sola – A los años

Si, amiga, a los años – dijo alegremente- sabes ya que no nos vemos hace bastante tiempo quisiera invitarte a un cumpleaños que estoy organizando

Oh! Lo siento mucho, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños- dijo Kagome despistada

No es el mío tonta, es de un amigo, quiero hacerle una sorpresa- dijo apresuradamente

¿En dónde es exactamente?- preguntó

En mi nueva casa en la avenida Da vinci 320 ¿conoces?- le dijo- A por cierto me olvide de preguntarte si estabas en la ciudad, tu que siempre viajas

Jajaja – de rió – sí, si estoy en la ciudad y ahí estaré- dijo Kagome olvidando por completo que la mafia la buscaba, esa sería una buena manera de distraerse un poco.

Oh! Que bien, te estaré esperando- se emocionó- A por cierto, es con ropa elegante, mi amigo siempre viste con esas ropas, es un viejo gruñón, jajaja

Esta bien, ahí estaré como a las 10 ¿Te parece?- dijo Kagome mientras rebuscaba algo en su armario nuevo

Perfecto, hasta luego cuídate chica- dijo colgando

Kagome había estudiado en la secundaria con Sango, esa época en la que aún dormía tranquila y no era acechada por ningún desconocido.

Ni siquiera había conocido a Kouga, y hubiera deseado que eso no hubiese cambiado.

La vida era mucho más fácil en esa época, no se tenía que preocupar más que en los estudios, y de vez en cuando unos cuantos novios.

Sango siempre había sido su apoyo, aún en los tiempos más difíciles, siempre se preocupaba por ella, y por su bienestar. Aún recordaba aquella vez que recogió sus cosas de su casa, cuando encontró a sango parada en la puerta.

FLASH BACK

Lo entendería si me lo explicaras- susurró sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo pero Kagome veía el miedo en sus ojos, aquel miedo de dejar a sus amigos

No es nada, no te preocupes, solo cosas- dijo sollozando, perdiendo por completo el control de sus manos, perdiendo por completo el sentido de su vida de ese momento hacia delante.

Claro que me preocupo, Kagome- le dijo avanzando hacia ella

No avances más Sango, que no soportare abandonarte si es que te acercas- le dijo Kagome recogiendo sus últimas cosas

No quiero que te vayas, se suponía que iríamos a la universidad juntas, que nos casaríamos y aún nos seguiríamos viendo- grito la lastimada chica

Lo siento, volveré , te lo prometo- diciendo esto Kagome le abrazó y salió corriendo de aquel lugar

Esto nunca se lo perdonaría sango. O eso creía ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Poco tiempo después de lo ocurrido aquella vez en el cuarto de Kagome, había recibido una llamada de su amiga, diciéndole que la extrañaba y que quisiera encontrarse con ella en algún lugar de la ciudad

Y así fue, acordaron encontrarse en un restaurante en la noche, ya que kagome seguía teniendo miedo de la mafia, y es en ese mismo restaurante donde ellos frecuentaban, o más bien donde Kouga le llevaba… malos recuerdos

Sango y Kagome hablaron sobre cosas triviales hasta que llego el momento de aclarar todo, kagome no le dijo mucho, le mintió en la mayoría,

Le dijo que había recibido una llamada de alguien que amenazaba con matarla si es que le decía algo que ella vio (supuestamente un crimen), desde aquel momento no puede quedarse en un mismo lugar porque le encontrarían tan fácilmente.

Su amiga le creyó, y prometió ayudarla en lo podía, Kagome le dio un numero al cual podía llamar, pero le advirtió que lo cambiaría a cada momento así que era mejor que esperara hasta que ella le llamase; y así fue, no obstante algunas veces Sango le llamaba y ya que era pocas veces Kagome se emocionaba.

Aún faltaba dos horas para que comenzara la fiesta, Kagome tenía mucho que hacer en ese poco tiempo. Primero, antes que todo, encontrar uno de sus vestidos en medio de las maletas que le había traído Miroku del departamento en el cual estuvo un breve pero placentero momento.

Se arrodilló junto a sus maletines, fue abriendo uno por uno, encontrándose con aquellas ropas que no eran más que un recuerdo, hallaría la manera por la cual podría librarse de sus infinitos problemas; los gangster le estaba sacando de quicio, mil veces quiso ir donde la policía pero se acobardo al ultimo momento ya que sabía muy bien que la matarían. Tenía miedo a la muerte eso no podía dudarlo, tenía miedo de morir por sus pecados, quería vivir su vida al máximo, todavía era muy joven para sufrir algo que no era su problema, aquel peso no lo soportarían sus hombros, aquel peso le haría caer de rodillas para pedir perdón, y misericordia.

Trato de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, juraría que andaba ahí sentada en el piso por más de quince minutos. Pensar en ese momento no era lo adecuado.

Sacó un vestido que nunca antes se había puesto, era simplemente hermoso, no obstante no se lo había podido probar a causa de que en aquel entonces tuvo que guardarlo nuevamente ya que se entero de que a una cuadra de su entonces casa habían asesinado a una chica que se parecía a ella.

Talvez la mafia se había equivocado…

Sacó el vestido y lo puso encima de la cama, viéndolo con cierto resentimiento. Era de un color negro oscuro, no obstante tenía perlas y diamantinas en toda la parte de arriba, no tenía mangas y se amarraba del cuello, la espalda descubierta.

Me bañaré, y luego me cambiaré- susurró examinando sus planes

-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-o-oOOo—o-o-o-o-oO-o-o-

Miroku se encontraba manejando hacia alguna parte de la ciudad, estaba concentrado en la carretera y en el estereo.

De repente sintió un movimiento en su bolsillo derecho, su celular vibraba.

¿Alo?- contesto aún viendo la autopista

Miroku!- contestó alguien

Sanguito! A qué se debe tu llamada hermosa chica- dijo Miroku sonriendo

Hoy necesito que vengas a mi casa a las 9:00- dijo Sango moviéndose de un lado a otro en el supermercado

Por fin te dignaste a invitarme a pasar la noche contigo- dijo

No seas mal pensado – gritó sango, cogiendo una zanahoria para comprar- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Inu te quiero a las 9:00 porque organizare una fiesta, vente bien vestido

Yo quería verte a ti solita- dijo suspirando de una manera ofendida

No seas estupido miroku- le dijo riendo

Estupido por amor, Sango – susurró él

…- se quedó callada- hablaré contigo en la fiesta

Llegaré tarde- aclaró Miroku

¿Por qué?- se sorprendió ella

Es que estoy al otro lado de la ciudad, será difícil con este trafico – le hizo entender

Trata!

Cualquier cosa por verte

Sango suspiro, eso había sido un final muy tranquilo, Miroku estaba cambiando, o era acaso de que estaba actuando con ella.

Esa pregunta la respondería esa noche… Solo quería que todo saliera perfecto para Inu, ya que él había hecho tanto por ella que se merecía lo mismo.

Esta torta esta perfecta- señalo al mostrador

Por otro lado se encontraba un hombre alto…

Las gotas de agua recorrían su cabello con sigilo, de una manera minuciosa; su rostro era bañado de una manera tan seductora.

Cerró la llave, y respiro profundo, estaría listo dentro de un momento.

Cogió una toalla blanca y se la enrollo en la cintura, dejando al descubierto unos prominentes músculos, el pecho bien formado, y los hombros anchos.

Sus ojos de color miel, tenían un aire seductor y extraño, y el cabello claro y su piel bronceada lo hacía ver sexy. Si fuera modelo, sería el mejor y el más reconocido, de todos modos el no se sentía así.

Peino su cabello hacia atrás mientras caminaba descalzo por la alfombra. Se miro por un instante en el espejo… estaba envejeciendo, y justo hoy iba a cumplir un año más.

Se quedó por un instante ahí, viéndose reflejado por la tenue luz.

Sería mejor cambiarse de una vez si no quería resfriarse.

Vago por un momento su mirada por el escritorio, los archivos de cantidades de dinero ganado o robado, el día siguiente pasaría un día muy ocupado.

Cogió unos pantalones claros, se los puso rápidamente para luego servirse una copa de vino…

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

Esa noche sin duda quería impresionar a su amiga, quería mostrarle el cambio… y que ella notase que fue para bien, no solo un intento de ser feliz, sino la prueba de que intentaba serlo a pesar de todo.

Se ajusto bien el vestido, se arreglo el cabello de una manera en que entrase en un moño, poniéndose extensiones hasta los hombros.

Se dio un vistazo en el espejo del baño; la imagen de su apariencia era inédita, ya ni se acordaba como era antes, no se acordaba de la kagome de antes, que tenía el cabello azabache largo y ondulado en las puntas, ya no recordaba su uniforme de secundaria ni sus amigos.

Sonrió con tristeza, ahora era esta Kagome y no podía hacer nada para recordar a la otra, sería así de hoy en adelante.

Suspiro y dio media vuelta, rociándose en perfume, para que desapareciera la fragancia de tristeza y decepción.

Se puso los zapatos, y bajo las escaleras para coger un taxi que la llevase hasta el lugar indicado.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Se escuchaba la bulla desde afuera, la música que acompañaba el baile de los jóvenes que con alegría bailaban.

Kagome le había dicho al chofer que le dejara a una cuadra de la casa, para que pudiera tranquilizarse por un momento antes de entrar, miró su reloj, sabiendo que se había retrasado unos diez minutos; las cuadras eran grandes, pero llegaría rápido porque la casa era del tamaño de un castillo.

Miró con asombro, era predecible que sango viviera en una casa como esa, sabiendo bien que ella siempre se esforzaba por lograr lo que quería sin importar su propia vida.

La admiraba por ello, pero se limitaba a verla tal cual era, así no tendría celos.

Tocó el timbre con sigilo sin saber que era mucho más alto de lo que creía, dio un salto hacia atrás, se había asustado porque un mayordomo segundos después de tocar ya estaba saliendo a atender a los invitados.

Su nombre por favor señorita – le pregunto el mayordomo viendo la lista de invitados

Takahashi Kagome- se cambió de apellido, ya le había avisado a sango de eso

Pase, solo siga por este camino y llegará mas rápido- le indico con la mano

Esta bien, gracias- dijo ella caminando lentamente tratando de no arrastras su hermoso vestido negro.

El trecho no era tan largo como pensaba mas bien era muy difícil de caminar con semejantes tacos.

Las losas eran de piedra, por ende se atascaban en ellas de modo que tenía que tener un poco de cuidado.

No puedo creer que halla podido cruzar todo esto- pronunció Kagome en voz baja, al llegar al salón repleto de personas tomando un trago, aunque la mayoría yacía bailando.

Un deseo vehemente invadió su mente, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de bailar, y ahora, justo en aquel momento la ocasión le sonreía de una manera más guardada pero descifrable.

Embozó una gran sonrisa viendo a más de cien parejas bailando, pero le desanimó la idea de no tener una. Muchas veces había asistido a fiestas como esa, sin embargo siempre tenía acompañante, esta vez trataría de divertirse sola, mientras llegaba más gente como ella.

Añoraba encontrar a su amiga, sabía bien que no la vería hasta el final, aún así conservaba las esperanzas de verla dentro de poco.

Momento después alguien a su costado le llamó…

Señorita le gustaría bailar conmigo- preguntó este dándole la mano en forma de petición

Me encantaría- dijo ella sonriendo- hace bastante tiempo que no te veía

¿Te conozco? – preguntó el joven apuesto a Kagome

Veo que no me reconociste Kohaku, soy Kagome – le sonrió ella bailando

¿Kagome?- se sorprendió abriendo los ojos enormemente

Así es- dijo dejándose coger de la cintura por el hermano de su mejor amiga

No te había reconocido- le dijo- te ves tan hermosa, veo que has bajado algunos kilos, es decir muchos, eres toda una modelo¿para eso estas trabajando?

No, jajaja para nada, solo traté de cambiar un poco; yo a ti tampoco te reconocí- intervino ella- ya eres todo un hombre, alto y lindo como siempre- sonrió

Muy graciosa, sabes que Kagome, mi hermana estaba súper emocionada, es mejor que vaya a llamarla, estará tan feliz de verte, espérame por unos minutos, luego te regalaré un baile conmigo

Muy bien, mientras estaré en el bar.

Por otro lado se encontraba ya listo Inuyasha, con un terno color beige bien puesto, el color perfecto que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos. Prendió su convertible rojo, haciéndolo sonar de una manera estridente.

Piso el acelerador y salió disparado a la casa de Sango, ya se había retrasado bastante.

…

No puedo creerlo Kohaku- dijo Sango Bajando las escaleras rápidamente

Es verdad, Sango, Kagome esta aquí, y más espectacular que nunca- dijo sonriendo

¿Qué estas hablando?- le miró extrañada

Opina cuando la veas- dijo Kohaku, dirigiéndose al salón – Iré a buscar a Rin y se la presentaré a Kagome

Te espero allá¿Dónde esta Kagome?- preguntó

En el bar., ella me dijo que allá estaría – le especificó Kohaku mientras chequeaba su aspecto en la ventana- No puede ser- exclamó

¿Qué pasa?- paró en seco

Inu… Inuyasha- susurró

Sangó salió corriendo al salón, agarró el micrófono y gritó

Todos a sus puestos, Inuyasha ya llegó- dijo desesperada

Kagome, que se encontraba tomando una bebida en el bar, vio que todas las personas corrían a un sitio determinado, solo las veía porque ni sabía lo que estaban haciendo, tomó de un porrazo el vino seco que yacía en su copa, y se paró precipitadamente, cuando de repente alguien tocó la puerta.

Kagome no sabía que hacer, veía de un lado a otro, pero parecía que todos habían desaparecido de la nada.

¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Kagome deseando que alguien le contestase

No obstante nadie le contesto, y parecía que ella sería la encargada de abrir la puerta, en eso se acordó lo que le había dicho Sango

… Le haré una sorpresa a un amigo que cumple años…

Así que de eso se trataba- pensó Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta

Giró la manija, esperando que todo estuviera calmado, giró hasta que sintió un clic.

Abrió la puerta y…

Hola…

_Continuará…

* * *

_

**Weno weno weno... jajja. espero que les haya gustado... tuve q vr mucho con este cap... creia que ya era ora que c vieran un pokito...**

**REVIEWS pls... sino creere q no les gusto... y no tndre ganas d bajar otro cap... jijiji**

**los kiere**

**frikis-san**


End file.
